


Coffee Can Wait

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim surprises Bones by showing up early during his camping trip. Bones makes sure to greet him properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Jim smiled to himself as he walked up towards the campsite. He could smell woodsmoke and coffee on the air. As he got closer, he could see the tent and fire burning and crackling with a coffee pot sitting on top of the grate. A moment later, Bones exited the tent – dressed, to Jim's disappointment. But he looked at home in a t-shirt, buttoned flannel, and jeans. He had definitely been letting his hair grow out, and the mountain wind tousled it a bit. 

Bones looked up at the sound of Jim's footsteps and broke into a smile. “Jim! What're you doing here?” 

Jim smirked. “Looking for you, of course.” 

Bones wrapped his arms around Jim's waist. “Liar. You knew where to find me. What happened? They let you out of the conference early, and you didn't have time to change?” 

“You like me in a suit.” 

“That I do, darlin'.” Bones kissed him, slow and sweet. “Missed you.”

Jim leaned his forehead against Bones's. “Missed you, too. See? We get to spend shore leave together after all.” He looked over at the pot on the fire; it was bubbling. “Looks like the coffee's ready.” 

“It can wait,” Bones growled against his mouth, before shoving him backwards. “As much as I like seein' you in a suit, I'd much rather see you out of it.” 

Jim laughed and let Bones wrestle him into the tent and enthusiastically remove his striped suit jacket and shoes. Bones shoved him down onto the mattress and sucked on his neck while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

Jim moaned. “Clearly, the fresh air's been good for you.” 

Bones chuckled deeply against his navel, causing a shiver to run up Jim's spine. Achingly slowly, Bones unzipped his pants, reached into his boxers, and took his already hard cock in hand. 

Jim gasped as Bones began working his tongue around the head before swallowing him deep. 

“FUCK!” 

Bones popped off long enough to say, “Later, darlin'. Right now, I want this,” before leaning back down and sucking him. 

Jim's hand tangled into Bones's longer, thick hair. He got a firm grip, and Bones let him take the lead, guiding his head up and down, never releasing his hold. 

Just as he was about to let go and suggest they move onto something else before he exploded, Bones's flicked his tongue against the head, just the way Jim liked it before hollowing his cheeks and sucking deep.

“BONES!” Jim shouted as he released helplessly down his lover's throat. 

He was still gasping when Bones had finished lapping up every drop of cum and flopped next to him. “Morning, darlin'. I love you.” 

Jim turned to face him and smile. “Morning, Bones. I love you, too.”


End file.
